All Yours
by Adarian
Summary: When Anders wants something, he can be quite convincing...Written for a Kink-Meme request


The first kiss was fire as Anders grabbed the back of his head. Nathaniel melted into his touch, allowing the man to push him against the wall as he rubbed himself against him. He could feel the mage harden already underneath his robes and he reached out, grabbing his ass to hold him tight against him.

Anders groaned, running his tongue down his collarbone before whispering, "Take your clothes off."

Anders let go of him, his eyes never leaving his body as Nathaniel moved to the side of the bed, taking each item off slowly, enjoying the hunger growing in his lover's eyes. When he was naked, oddly conscious in front of such a discerning observer, Anders stepped out of his robes, walking naked and erect towards him.

His hand brushed against Nathaniel's cheek and the archer surprised himself with a shiver. The second kiss built off that, a wave of electricity flooding his skin as the mage's fingers stroked his hip.

"Get on your back," Anders commanded.

Nathaniel did so, lying with his legs slightly parted, his breathing quickening as Anders knelt over him, his hair brushing against his skin as he kissed down his belly. His tongue met his growing cock, licking gently, all while staring at Nathaniel intently.

"Get hard for me," he murmured, his hand running down his thigh.

Nathaniel groaned, throwing his head back as he grew erect in his mouth. He felt Anders' lips leave his skin and a drip of warm oil spread across the tip of his cock. He gasped as Anders lowered himself, that velvet heat wrapping around him as Anders threw his head back.

"Maker," Anders groaned, "I've wanted this all day."

He leaned forward as he moved, bucking against him. Nathaniel tried to kiss him, but Anders pushed down his arms, pinning him to the bed.

"This is what I need," he moaned, "I need you in me. You have no idea how it feels. Watching you, knowing what lies between those legs, knowing that any time, anywhere, I can screw myself on this beautiful, gorgeous cock."

Nathaniel watched, enthralled as he moved, watching the skin where they were connected, seeing himself entering the mage as he moaned.

Anders sighed, "Oh Nate."

Nathaniel longed to sweep him into his arms and thrust into him, but Anders' hands pressed him harder into the sheets and he leaned down for a soft kiss. Nathaniel struggled slightly against his hands, but Anders chuckled slightly, touching his nose against his lover's.

"Come on now," he smirked, "Aren't you having fun?"

Anders kissed his neck as Nathaniel groaned, relaxing into his touch. They kissed again, their lips brushing quickly against each other as Anders leaned back, quickening his motions as he sat completely up.

"You're close, aren't you?" Anders smiled, biting his lip as he thrust himself around him, "I know that look in your eyes. But don't, not yet, love. I want this to last. I don't want to stop riding you. So stay hard for me."

Nathaniel sighed, his cheeks flushing, "You're not making that easy for me, Anders."

Anders smirked, a hand trailing lower as he took himself in hand, slowly, simply rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb.

Nathaniel groaned, watching as Anders moved, his other hand gripping Nathaniel's hip. His nails dug into his skin.

Nathaniel cried, "Maker, let me touch you, mage. Please!"

Anders nodded and Nathaniel stood upright, wrapping his legs around Anders as he pumped. He kissed him, cupping his face in his hands as Anders rode him, groaning against his lips.

He drove into his hand harder, his other hand resting on Nathaniel's face. Nathaniel gasped as he came, trying to hold in a bellow as he shook.

"Nate," Anders grunted, a smile crossing his lips as jutted forward, pushing his cock into his stomach as he shook, his seed sputtering against him. Nathaniel rolled Anders onto his back, kissing him hungrily as he pressed him down into the sheets.

A chuckle spread between the two of them and Nathaniel rested his forehead against his.

"Any time you need me," Nathaniel teased, kissing his nose, "My cock is all yours."


End file.
